


My Arms Could Be Your Safe Place

by addictedtomtdew8



Category: Fringe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Episode Remix, Episode: s02e15 Jacksonville, F/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Rewrite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 13:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3898777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addictedtomtdew8/pseuds/addictedtomtdew8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rewrite of the Episode Jacksonville. </p>
<p>Walter informs Olivia that she use to be able to see the other side. This leads to her going back to her childhood, where some memories are best left to rest. Peter won't let anything happens though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Arms Could Be Your Safe Place

**Author's Note:**

> I just started watching Fringe. I decided I didn't like how the episode Jacksonville ended (season 2 episode 15) without them kissing. So I rewrote it. Some of it is the same as the actual episode but other stuff is different. Let me know if you like or if you don't. Also please let me know if I forgot any tags.

Peter walks outside to see Olivia, sitting on a swing set. She seems to be in her own little world, staring down at the ground. Peter makes his way over to her, and sits on the swing next to her. She glances at him, before stating “I have a freakishly good memory. I remember everything. But not this. There is nothing about this that is familiar.” Peter can tell that she is upset that she can’t remember. If she could, then she wouldn’t have to go through with the test and she would be able to see the glimmer, and find the building. Peter knows that more than anything else, Olivia wants to be able to just save and help people. “Maybe that is a good thing” Peter states. He thinks it, because he can only begin to imagine the things that Walter did to Olivia when she was little. She gives a little smile and nods her head. Peter wishes he knew what she was thinking. He hears Walter come out of the daycare. “You just about ready?” He questions. Peter glances over at Olivia, who is already looking at him. She gives him a smile and nods. Peter wants to be able to lean forward and kiss her. Tell her that everything is going to be okay, but he doesn’t, because Olivia doesn’t feel that way toward him.

Peter sits outside for a few more minutes after Olivia leaves. He doesn’t want to see Olivia all strapped up again. He has dealt with that way to many times. When Peter makes his way inside, after taking a few calming breaths, Olivia is hooked up to a bunch of wires. Walter tells Peter to hook Olivia’s IV up. Peter really doesn’t want Olivia to go through with this. She cares nothing for her safety, instead only thinks about what she can do for others. It’s a great quality to have, Peter thinks, except when it comes to Olivia. Every time she gets hurt a little piece of Peter feels that hurt with her. He wants to be able to lock Olivia up, and never let her out, if only to be able to keep her safe. 

Peter watches as the drugs take effect, causing Olivia to go into a dream state. She is talking to someone. Peter wonders what is happening. Olivia wakes up and asks Walter how he could have done that to a child. The look of hatred on Olivia’s face, is enough for Peter to take a step back. He never wants that look directed at him. Olivia takes one last look at Walter and walks out of the room. Peter starts to walk after her, seeking to give her comfort. Walter grabs his arm. “Give her some space.” Walter mumbles. Peter can see that Walter is sorry for the he did to Olivia, but Peter also knows that Walter would do it all over again. Walter believes that he was making Olivia into something better, preparing her for the storm to come. 

Peter finds Olivia in the main room, looking at the different objects. She seems frustrated, her shoulders are hunched, her face in pinched. Peter can tell that she isn’t seeing the glimmer. Walter is staring at her expectantly. She turns toward Walter and shakes her head. “Nothing.” Walter lets out a sigh and walks out of the room. Olivia looks at Peter, her forehead scrunched up in frustration. Peter stands up from his chair and wraps his arms around her tightly. She lets out a sigh, her whole body sagging into Peter’s arms. “It’s going to be alright. I promise.” Peter murmurs into Olivia’s hair. She nods her head and then gives him a squeeze before backing out of his arms. “You can’t promise something like that.” She walks out of the room. Peter takes a deep breath, both of his hands coming up to his face. He places his head into his palms, and closes his eyes. Olivia doesn’t understand, he meant she was going to be alright, because Peter would do anything to make sure she was alright. 

Peter finds Olivia later in a room that is mostly black with soot except for a small area in the corner of the room. Olivia is sitting in it, her knees against her chest, her arms wrapped around her legs. “Are you alright?” He asks, leaning against the doorframe. She looks up at Peter, and shakes her head. “No. I’m not afraid of anything. Not anymore.” Peter wishes he could be like that, unafraid.He is always afraid. Afraid something is going to happen to his dad, or Olivia. He knows how fucked up this world can get, and he is a mere human. He has no special powers. The most he can do is use his intelligence to stop the bad stuff from happening before it hurts his love ones. She then explains to Peter, that she and Walter realize her power is activated by fear, but because she isn’t afraid of anything, she can’t activate it. 

Peter, Walter and Olivia are at Massive Dynamic, where Broyles and Nina are attempting to narrow down which building is going to be ripped away. Peter is watching at Olivia is apologizing to Broyles, like it is her fault. Peter starts to say something, to assure her that it isn’t her fault, but Broyles beats him to it. Broyles waves off Olivia, letting her know it isn’t her fault.   
“Do you need a fresh pair of eyes?” Peter finds himself asking. He is tired of standing by and doing nothing. Nina escorts him down to the Geologic Division of Massive Dynamic. At the Division lab, Brandon explains to Peter and Walter exactly how they're trying to narrow the search. Walter explains that it's useless, as you can't "impose order on random, meaningless data". Peter explains that Walter said the only thing the building that would be taken away would have in common with the building that was sent here, is that they would have the exact same mass. Walter, Brandon, and Peter leap into action in order to try and calculate which building would have the perfect mass. Olivia walks in and asks if they've figured anything out, to which Peter explains their plan to her. Peter hears a beeping noise and looks up the computer he is working at. Walter is staring sadly at his watch before announcing that the time limit has run out. The building is going to be disappearing soon with all the people in it. 

Peter runs out of the lab to another room, where he starts shutting down all the unnecessary programs, hoping that will help the computer run faster. Peter looks up as the door opens. Olivia is standing in it, guilt and sadness are pouring off of her. Peter makes his way to her and cups her face in his hands. “I couldn’t save them.” Tears are gathering in her eyes, Peter wipes them away with his thumbs. He can’t bear the sight of her tears. It means he failed at protecting her. “We still have some time. I have the computer looking for building of the same mass. Even if we don’t save them, it’s not your job to save everyone.” Olivia lets out a sob, her body is shaking as she starts to cry. “I’m scared” Peter lets out a small chuckle. Of course Olivia is scared. Her last relationship ended with him dying and being a traitor. “Don’t be.” Peter looks down at her. Trying to tell her with his eyes, how much he means that. She should never be scared of him. He would never hurt her. He sees her glance at his lips. He starts to lean forward, intent on pressing his lips to hers, and forgetting about everything but how she tastes for a few moments. She pulls away before he makes contact. “What?” He asked confused. Maybe he had read this wrong. “Peter, I’m scared.” She says matter of factedly Peter stares at her, confusion written on his face. She starts to turn around and leave, when she stops, turns back around and throws herself at Peter. He catches, just as she presses her lips against his quickly. “Thank you.” She presses the words against his lips, she gives him one last gentle pressure of her lips against his, before running out of the room. 

It finally clicks. She is scared and should now be able to see the building. Peter lets out a sigh. At least he was able to help, even if it was causing Olivia to be scared. He smiles though, remembering the press of her lips to his. It was worth it.


End file.
